


C大调长笛、竖琴和管弦乐协奏曲

by Molly_99



Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 带着食人威胁的玩笑, 所以, 打趣和玩笑, 是的……, 玩笑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 中文翻译。原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/849404.汉尼拔陷入了尴尬的境地。威尔被逗乐了。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	C大调长笛、竖琴和管弦乐协奏曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concerto for Flute, Harp, and Orchestra in C major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849404) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> 作者的话：长笛代表威尔，竖琴代表汉尼拔，管弦乐是背景框架。这就是我选择这首曲子的原因。这首协奏曲是莫扎特的，我显然不拥有它或汉尼拔。

汉尼拔低头盯着餐巾上的四方块(即使是把那描述为餐巾，对于那张折叠着的、上面还放着某种不确定的食物的纸巾来说也太过慷慨了)，脸上露出一副迷茫的神情，就像是面对着命运强加给他的一杯毒酒似的。“这是什么?”他终于问道，完全茫然了。汉尼拔给任何可食用的东西在头脑里列了一个广泛的索引，对烹饪那些食材的复杂步骤也熟知于心，但面对摆在他面前的那些看上去像是用胶水粘起来的填充颗粒的四方块，他的脑子里一片空白。汉尼拔觉得这是食物。吃的东西或者是糊墙的东西。

撇开戏剧性不谈，他现在所处的困境确实是他咎由自取。当威尔在早餐时宣布，为了这个特殊的案子，他会挨家挨户地去调查的时候，汉尼拔坚持要加入威尔的行列。有个恶心的小伪装者在内布拉斯加州广袤的玉米地里把人切开，然后把尸体像稻草人一样展示出来。这个杀人犯不仅把好肉浪费在乌鸦和蛆虫上，他还浪费一个发表简明的宣言，或者让人听到他真实的声音的好机会。

不过再一想，也许这就是他的全部自我——粗野、土里土气、毫无优雅可言。在这种情况下，汉尼拔很乐意帮助威尔——甚至是帮助杰克——抓住这只梦想成为乌鸦的乡下老鼠，这样他们就可以回到幸福的巴尔的摩文明世界了。他现在后悔跟来了，但这倒是也给了他一个很好的机会接触到威尔。

汉尼拔意识到空气突然安静了，他抬起头来寻找这寂静的来源。米勒太太，她盯着他看的样子就好像他刚刚又长出来一个脑袋，而威尔呢，他坐在汉尼拔对面的那张褪色并且坑坑洼洼的餐桌上，用他坚持要戴着的丑陋手套试图掩盖住一个超大的笑容。

“你得原谅这位好医生。他不是在这个国家长大的，所以我怀疑他不是很熟悉米花糖。”威尔咯咯地笑着，朝米勒太太咧开嘴，米勒太太也报以微笑，心领神会地点了点头，仿佛这些信息让她突然变得聪明了。汉尼拔想象着在她自己的厨房里把她的内脏掏空，然后把她的遗体推到一个可笑的被当作烤箱的地方。

“我就觉得他听起来像个外国人。”滚烫的热浪吹拂着，胖乎乎的家庭主妇用她浓重的中西部口音含糊不清地说着。汉尼拔提醒自己，无知不等于粗鲁，尽管这已经让他开始在余光中看到一丝血色。“好吧，你很幸运，亲爱的。我做的米花糖是社区里最好的。”

汉尼拔现在悲哀地发现自己被牢牢地安排在一个客人的角色上了，为了保持礼貌，他不得不吃掉这些可恶的化学物质。他那敏感的嗅觉闻不出这道“点心”中的任何一种天然成分，医生一想到要吃它就感觉难受，一点也不想咽下这些东西。他的身体是一座庙宇，然而这份祭品实在是太肮脏了，甚至让人都不愿意去考虑它。威尔也没有帮他。如果说威尔干了什么，那就是他看起来对汉尼拔的处境太幸灾乐祸了。

更糟糕的是，汉尼拔知道他必须吃掉这道“点心”才能获得米勒太太的信任。这个女人把它们藏在她的厨房里，因为她害怕在她的狭小世界里面对它们，汉尼拔怀疑她的小世界甚至没有超出在这个荒无人烟的小镇。这位女主人需要在她很有掌控力的地方面对陌生人。他注意到，如果米勒太太想给他们留下好印象或让他们感到受欢迎，她会请他们到客厅去。在现在这种情况下，向客人提供食物的仪式实际上是对他们是朋友还是威胁的试金石。他还能看出，她也是那种如果他拒绝了她的款待那她就会受辱的人。威尔肯定也意识到了这一点，他确信移情者绝对已经意识到了，但却没有帮他分散这位女主人的注意力，如果他帮忙的话汉尼拔就可以巧妙地处理掉这道“点心”了。

“我该怎么吃掉它呢?”汉尼拔问道，完全不知道该怎么做。没有提供刀叉，也没有为他提供任何趁手的工具。他的问题得到了一阵刺耳的笑声的回答，这笑声使汉尼拔的手臂上的汗毛都竖起来了，威尔用力地咬着自己的下唇，都变得有了血色鲜艳欲滴了，这勉强忍住没有笑出声来。

“哦，老天啊，你是在哪儿找到他的?!他可真是个活宝！”米勒先生放声大笑，汉尼拔觉得他活像只土狼。“亲爱的，你就把它用手拿起来吃吧。”

让他沮丧的是，在汉尼拔的判断中这道“点心”的形象成倍地恶化了。现在他必须徒手去抓它了?威尔毫无必要地显摆着，因为他拿了一块“点心”，然后还咬了一口。糖在他嘴里发出令人作呕的嘎吱声，就像炖过头而软化的骨头。汉尼拔隐隐感到非常恶心。

“我得说，我不记得我小时候吃过这么……独特的东西。”汉尼拔舔了舔他薄薄的嘴唇，想知道他是否可以通过闲聊来无限期地推迟这次经历。虽然他不喜欢谈论他的外国出身，尤其不喜欢和陌生人谈论，但如果这能让那团玩意离他的嘴远远的，他还是很乐意滔滔不绝讲述任何米勒太太想知道的事情的

“那你现在一定要试一试。”威尔接话，他那双蓝盈盈的眼睛里闪着狡黠而调皮的光芒，好像察觉到了汉尼拔逃避的意图，然后有效地阻止了它。作为一个移情者，一个侧写师，并且对汉尼拔有非常深入的私人了解，比任何活着或死去的人都要深入，威尔能看出此时的汉尼拔有多么焦虑，尽管米勒太太对汉尼拔的不安一无所知。更糟糕的是，威尔似乎很享受汉尼拔的这种不适。汉尼拔决定在威尔长长的精神错乱名单上加上施虐狂。

“我可以配着点心来杯咖啡吗?”汉尼拔问道，提醒米勒太太要做一个得体的主人，主妇因为完全忘记了提供咖啡而发出一阵慌乱的尴尬声音，马上动身去弥补这点失误了。她正忙着的时候，汉尼拔用公然仇恨的恶毒的目光盯着那位完全沉浸在幸灾乐祸中的移情者，那双小狗狗眼该死的厚颜无耻地充满笑意，毫不掩饰地对他咧嘴笑着。绝望之时，汉尼拔强迫自己和这个不喜欢眼神接触的男人直接目光接触，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，冷冰冰地盯着他，暗示如果威尔不尽快解决这个问题，自己绝对会复仇，让他付出代价。他不打算吃这块恶心的加工过的糖，他也根本一点都不在乎这个地区有多少人被谋杀了。在汉尼拔看来，如果他们每天都吃这样的垃圾，并坚持强迫那些显然不想吃的人吃这玩意，他们活该以最痛苦的方式死去。

“医生，你真应该再懂事一点。”威尔责备道，为了米勒太太的利益，他探过桌子，轻轻地把汉尼拔的手从“点心”旁边拍开，好像他真的有把手放在那糖的附近似的。无论出于什么目的，汉尼拔都很乐意，尤其是如果这意味着他不必碰那块黏糊糊的东西的话。

“你得原谅他。我一直想让他不要吃甜食的。”威尔意味深长地解释道，脸上带着一副戏剧化地嗔怪着汉尼拔。“他只是戴了一个临时的牙冠，如果他把它弄掉了，他的牙医绝对想杀了他。”

“跟小孩子一样坏。”米勒太太一边嘟囔着，一边把那“点心”从他手边拿走了。汉尼拔的心情在解脱和受辱之间左右为难，他的牙齿护理居然受到了质疑。

“谢谢你提醒我。也许下次我会尝尝。”汉尼拔和蔼地、感激地顺着威尔的话说道，接受了在这一地区被称作咖啡的一杯脏水。盘子里剩下的米花糖堆得高高的，这绝对就是真实的地狱里的食物。从它们身上散发出来的甜腻气息开始让汉尼拔感到反胃。

米勒太太被她的客人逗得不行，而且她还过于擅长开展无聊的闲谈，这都显示出她并不是他们要找的凶手，两人就从她的房子里离开了，走向下一户人家。虽然两人并肩走着，但汉尼拔几乎是沉重而艰难地拖着自己的脚步走着，威尔却脚步轻快地像是在滑行了。

“别撅嘴。是你自己想要和我挨家挨户地敲门的。”威尔提醒他，并试图忍住自己的笑容。自从汉尼拔受到人造零食威胁后，他就一直带着这个笑容。

“接下来的人家还会提供这种劣质的糖果吗?”汉尼拔嘟囔着，撩起围巾。他肯定没有撅嘴。公然蔑视可不等于撅嘴。

“这是内布拉斯加州乡村的郊区，所以他们绝对会的。”威尔咯咯地笑着，非常享受现在这个精神错乱的讲师的形象。这可不是一件天天都能碰上的事，也不是那些不如威尔这样熟悉他的人们能想到的事情。“我绝对警告过你了。”

“我为没有认真对待你的告诫而道歉。”汉尼拔对着围巾上厚羊毛嘟囔道。“我不会再犯这样的错误了。我打算回酒店了。如果你这里的工作完成了，或者你有了什么新发现，请给我打电话。”不过他并不认为这里真的能有什么发现。反正也无所谓了。汉尼拔打算亲自追捕这个白痴的连环杀手混蛋，他要用那个人的鲜血和痛苦来为自己刚刚受到的感情侮辱付出代价。他昂着头，假装没听见威尔对他迅速逃离发出的低沉的笑声。医生像一只正在捕猎的狼一样趾高气昂地朝租来的车走去，围巾遮住了他脸上饿狼般凶狠的笑容。

【完】

译者：噘嘴嘴的老汉可爱过头了吧，我也想看呜呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
